Reman Cyrodiil
Emperor Reman Cyrodiil, also called Reman, and the Worldly God,Varieties of Faith in the Empire was the cultural god hero and the legendary founder of the Reman Empire, the second Cyrodilic and one of the biggest Empires to cover Tamriel. His dynasty lasted for two hundred years, and in that span it annexed all the kingdoms of Tamriel, save for Morrowind. He is known to have conquered Valenwood and the Summerset Isles during his lifetime.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil History Birth Reman was born in a time of unrest and insecurity, after the first Cyrodilic Empire by Alessia and Morihaus was collapsed and Colovia and Nibenay again estranged over the centuries. At this time, he emerged as result of during sleep by King Hrol and the land of Cyrodiil, respectively the spirit of Vidhi, fulfilling it, even. He was born after a period of pregnancy of the country from a hill, where he was the CHIM-el Adabal on the head. Second Akaviri Invasion The Second Invasion}} During the Alessian Slave Rebellion, the divine hero Pelinal Whitestrake was said to have screamed out Reman Cyrodiil's name during a battle, millennia before the future leader's birth.The Song of Pelinal, Book III According to a mythical source, Reman was conceived by King Hrol and the spirit of Alessia. The mound on which Reman was conceived would soon turn into a large hill over a span of nine months, later dubbed Sancre Tor. The shepherd Sed-Yenna would climb the hill after hearing an infant's cries, allegedly finding him with the Amulet of Kings upon his forehead and naming him Reman, meaning "Light of Man".Remanada Reman rose to prominence during the Akaviri Invasion during the First Era, after he successfully routed them at the Battle of Pale Pass. Upon their defeat, the Akaviri invaders recognized him as Dragonborn and swore unceasing loyalty to him. In fact, it was the Akaviri who did the most to promote his standing as Emperor, although Reman himself never took that title in his lifetime.The Book of the Dragonborn Emperor Conquered Tamriel After his victory over the Akaviri when they heard him screaming and realized that he was a dragon's blood, she swore the allegiance him, because they saw him as the ultimate dragon slayer. With the Dragon guard, now called the Blades, the United heartland and the Northern troops in the back, which also traditionally swore the allegiance it as Dragon's blood, Reman conquered the entire mainland of Tamriel up on Morrowind finally. Only Alinor was only part of the Empire, by it paid taxes, militarily it was never captured. Reman tried long time to occupy Morrowind, failed again and again to the power of the Tribunal and the guerrilla tactics of the Dunmer, despite upsurge. Death He found its end finally by assassins of the Morag Tong in the year 2762 the first era. After his death, Reman's body was entombed within the catacombs of Sancre Tor. Despite the assassination and apparent extermination of his descendants at the hand of both Morag Tong assassins and the Akaviri Potentate Versidue-Shaie, his bloodline would survive due to the escape of Prince Juilek Cyrodiil into another reality, where the line of the Cyrodiils survived for many centuries in obscurity, eventually mixing with the natives. He was succeeded by his only son, Kastav. Worship Reman Cyrodiil is sometimes worshiped by Imperials as Reman the Worldly God, the cultural god of the Second Empire.Varieties of Faith in the Empire Alongside Talos, he is considered a "conqueror god" and Marcella, she is considered an warrior goddess. By the late Third Eras, very few citizens of the Empire revered Reman as a god. Following the White-Gold Concordat, it is likely that worship of the Worldly God was banned. Until when during the reign of Caius Septim, he secretly lifted the banned of Reman. de:Reman Cyrodiil es:Reman Cyrodiil ru:Реман I uk:Реман Сироділ Category:Emperors Category:Royalty Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Males Category:Lore: Imperials Category:Reman Dynasty